


Warmth in the Night

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, Sansa, and Robb end up in a marriage none of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt.
> 
> You write the best smut. Can you do one with Robb, Sansa, and Jon as a three way couple?
> 
> For the record, as someone who hasn’t done the threesome thing or happens to be a gay man, I had to stretch my imagination for this one. 
> 
> I kind of had to really remove the idea of biological siblings farking so I didn’t reference it much. And now I have to go to confession because I think this is the filthiest thing I have ever come up with. Please say a few Hail Mary’s for the Irish Catholic girl.

Sansa circled the two young men in the solar.  Physically they were as different as night and day.  Jon with his inky black curls, smaller compact body, and baby face was in direct contrast to his cousin Robb, the tall red headed King of the North.  Even though they were cousins, one would be hard pressed to look at their physical characteristics and make that determination.  Both men were beautiful and both belonged to her.  Jon, her cousin and husband.  Robb, her brother and King.

Those on the outside only saw what they wanted them to see.  Sansa and Jon, a married couple dedicated to their King.  Unlike the Lannisters, they were careful to maintain the secrecy of their arrangement with Jon and Sansa opting to take chambers far from the rest of the castle inhabitants and refusing the standard security details such as having guards at their door at all times.  Though the servants found the Lord and Lady’s preferences odd, they adhered to their requests, staying away unless they were specifically called for.  Though there were whispers about the King in the North, and his unused chambers however, the servants credited that to his visits to Wintertown nearly nightly. 

It hadn’t been long after Jon and Sansa retook Winterfell that Robb returned home and their affair began.  Jon had been honest with Sansa before their marriage concerning the history and nature of he and Robb’s relationship.  Robb had given his blessing for the two to be married but only if Sansa was told about their involvement.  Jon had expected it to be the deal breaker but it had the opposite effect on his intended, she had accepted it and even welcomed it.  At first, Robb only came to Jon in the night.  He would make sure Sansa was in her own chambers before making his way to Jon’s, entering through the door that was always left unlocked.  For months they made love to one another with Sansa’s blessing.  It was at Sansa’s request that their separate arrangements were melded into one.  

It was one particularly cold night that Sansa walked into Jon’s chambers, fully aware that he and Robb were together.  The wind was beating against the castle and no amount of furs or fire could keep her chambers warm enough to prevent her teeth chattering and bones aching.  She had entertained the idea before but it was now a necessity.  She was no longer going to share her husband, she was going to join them.

As she entered Jon’s solar, she was surprised to find them sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking wine and laughing.  She had built herself up to walk into a very different scene and her cheeks flushed when both men stopped speaking and looked at her.  Jon was the first one to stand up.

“Sansa,” he said.  “What’s wrong?”  He had a look of concern in his eyes, knowing his wife would not have come to his chambers under any other circumstances.

“I’m cold.”  Sansa began to question herself.  She could feel Robb staring at her and felt her nerve begin to falter.

“Oh,” Jon said.  “Okay, I’ll come with you to keep you warm.”

Sansa stood for a moment looking at Jon.  “No, I want to join you tonight.”

“Okay,” Jon said slowly.  Looking to Robb he shrugged his shoulders.  “My Lady wife would like to share my chambers tonight.”  Even though Sansa knew of their involvement, Jon still made an effort to be proper in her presence.

Robb stood and began walking towards the door.  Sansa reached out, taking his arm in her hand.  Her voice was nearly a whisper.  “I would like to join _both_ of you tonight.”

Both Robb and Jon’s eyes were wide at the implication of her words.

“Sansa?” Jon questioned.

“Yes Jon,” Sansa regained her composure.  “I would like to be a lover to both of you.”

“Sansa,” Robb said.  “We are siblings.  That isn’t proper.”

“Neither is you fucking my husband but clearly we are no longer playing by the rules.  And I see how you look at me.  You aren’t seeing me as just your sister anymore,” she said.  “I’ve thought a lot about this and it makes sense for us to be together instead of pulling Jon in separate directions.”

“And if Jon doesn’t want someone else fucking his wife?” Robb asked.

“Then he shouldn’t be fucking someone other than his wife.  Jon?” Sansa looked at her husband.

Jon didn’t say anything for a moment.  “I want to do it.”

“You want me to fuck your wife?” Robb was surprised.  It wasn’t anything that had ever been spoken of before and now it was a reality.

“No, but I’m okay if you are fucking _our_ wife,” Jon said.  “Obviously it wouldn’t be anything public but I want you to wed Sansa and I in the Godswood.  It is still a sin but at least we would be together in the eyes of the Gods.”

“Okay,” Robb said.  “When do you want to do it?”

Jon grinned.  “Right now if we’re intending on keeping each other warm tonight.”

The three of them made their way to the Godswood, shivering under the heart tree as they exchanged their vows to one another.  Even though there were no witnesses and no official declaration, they went back to their chambers feeling wedded to one another, their vows between the three of them sacred and permanent.

Once they were back behind closed doors, they stood looking at each other, waiting for one of them to do something, anything to break the silence.  Jon finally moved, stepping to Sansa and removing her cloak before tossing it on the chair.  Turning her around, he began to unlace her gown as he had done a hundred times before, sliding his fingers into the top to let it fall at her feet.  Robb, following Jon’s lead began to slowly untie and pull the laces of her corset until she was able to step out of it, left standing in nothing but her shift and stockings.  Jon lifted her shift over her head and kissed her bare shoulder.  Reaching around his wife, he took Robb’s hands in his and placed them on Sansa’s breasts.  Robb closed the space between them, kissing Sansa as lightly as he could. 

Jon took the moments of distraction between Sansa and Robb to strip his clothing off, his cock already hard and ready.  Dipping down, he picked his wife up and carried her to the bed, laying her across the furs gently.  Robb followed, removing his clothing until he was lying next to both of them, skin to skin.

“Can we really do this?” Robb asked.

Sansa smiled.  “I think we’ve gone too far to go back now.”

“I’m not sure how to go about this, I’ve never made love to two people at the same time.” Robb shifted, adjusting his cock to lay against his belly.

“You and Sansa need to make love first,” Jon said.  “Your marriage needs to be consummated.”

Robb groaned.  Jon moved down Sansa’s body, bracing her leg over his shoulder before settling his lips over the nub at the top of her sex.  He flicked his tongue against her, increasing his speed as she pushed her center against his mouth.  He could feel that she was almost at her peak when he pulled back.  Sansa gasped, looking at Jon with expectation.

“She’s ready for you,” he said.  “Be gentle.  She’s soft, and sweet, and beautiful.”  He smiled at her, moving to her side so Robb could settle between her legs.

When Robb entered her, he was slow, gritting his teeth at the wet heat that surrounded him.  “Gods you are tight Sansa,” he said.  His thrusts were slow and decadent, pulling almost all the way out before pushing himself back to where he wanted to be.  Jon caressed her breasts, kissing her lips before moving his hand down to rub circles against her nub.  Before long, she was whimpering, clutching Jon’s hair in her hand.

“Sweetling,” Jon cooed.  “Let go of my hair.”  Sansa released his locks and he began kissing down her body until he was at both Sansa and Robb’s center, where their bodies met.  He lightly flicked Sansa’s nub with his tongue, moving in sync with Robb’s thrusting.  Pushing him back with a hand on his belly, Robb pulled out of Sansa and moaned when Jon’s mouth enveloped him.

Sansa watched Jon sucking Robb’s cock with fascination.  She had never seen something like this before and any inhibitions she had before about it faded away.  As talented as he was between her legs, he seemed to be even better with his lover.  She found she was even more aroused watched them together than she could have imagined.

“How do you make love to one another?” Sansa asked.

Jon stopped what he was doing and sat up on his calves.  “Um, the same way you and I do but just a little different.”

“How is it different?”  Had Sansa really thought about it, she would have already known.

“Would you like to see how we make love?” Robb asked.

Sansa nodded her head.

Jon felt a little odd doing this in front of his wife but they were all one now.  He moved between Sansa’s legs, entering her swiftly.  He was pushing her into the mattress, his mouth as her ear.  “When we make love,” he whispered.  “Robb fucks me.”

Sansa realized what he meant then.  “I want to watch you.”  She was panting, Jon was thrusting deep inside of her, hitting the spot that made her want to scream in pleasure.  “I’m about to peak,” she whimpered.  Jon groaned as her walls contracted around him, fighting the urge to join her, he held her tight as she spasmed underneath him.  He kissed her lips, her face, her neck, and her chest as she came down before pulling away from her.

Turning to Robb, he kissed him deeply before lying down next to Sansa.  His focus was now on Robb who was pouring oil over his own cock, moving his hand up and down the shaft to coat it liberally.  Sansa ran her hands over Jon’s chest, leaning down to kiss the etched muscles of his abdomen and ribs.  Jon carded his hands in her hair when she licked his nipple, sucking between her teeth and making him hiss.  Robb lifted his legs, placing them on either side of his hips before prodding his entrance with the head of his cock.

“Robb,” Jon pleaded.  “Just do it.  Please.”  Sansa had moved her kisses to his neck and was sucking blooms into the skin there.  His body ached with all the stimulation and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out when Robb pushed all the way into him.

“Are you okay?” Robb asked, holding still to allow Jon time to acclimate to the intrusion.

“Gods I’m fucking fantastic,” Jon said.  Every inch of him was on fire from Sansa’s lips across his skin to Robb fucking him. 

Sansa straddled him across his belly, leaning down to kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance.  Robb stroked inside of him, causing Sansa to fall forward with every thrust until he gripped her hips to hold her in place while he fucked Jon.  For a moment Sansa just stared down at him, her blue eyes set on his.

“Turn around Sansa,” Robb said.  Sansa turned around, repositioning herself with her legs on either side of Jon’s body.  Robb took her face in his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss.  When they separated, Robb smiled.  “I love how your tits bounce even though I’m fucking Jon.  Suck his cock, I want to see it.”

Sansa moved down, taking Jon’s cock in her hand before sinking her mouth over it.  Jon cried out.  Seizing her hips, he pulled them up until her cunt was above his face and licked into her with a wild abandon.  She reached her peak again, pulling her mouth off of Jon to scream but being cut off by Robb’s hand over her mouth.  Looking up at him, she saw him put his finger over his lips.

“Naughty girl,” he said.  “We have to be quiet.  We can’t let everyone know I’m up to my balls in Jon.”

Sansa laughed before falling over to Jon’s side.

Robb pulled out of Jon.  “Get on top of Sansa,” he ordered.  “I want you to fuck her while I fuck you.”

“Gods…” Jon moaned.  He followed Robb’s directive, coming up between Sansa’s legs and entering her.  He pushed into her for several moments before he felt Robb spread him and bury himself deep inside.  Every thrust forcing him into Sansa but blocking him from being able to pull back and push back into her.  Robb leaned over Jon’s shoulder to kiss Sansa.

“I’m going to make him come,” Robb panted as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts.  He changed the angle he was moving in so he could hit the spot that he knew would make Jon reach his peak.  He pulled back a bit, making shallow strokes so the head of his cock would graze the little lump right inside his entrance.

“Robb!  Oh fuck!”  Jon pressed himself as far as he could into Sansa as he hit his peak, filling her with his seed and practically collapsing on top of her.  Robb sped up his thrusts until he pulled Jon onto him as far as he could and released inside of him.  Sweat beaded down his chest and he felt like he could faint as he released Jon and fell next to both of his lovers.

“I think I’m dying,” Robb said.  “But what a way to fucking go.”

Sansa and Jon both laughed. 

The three of them moved together, kissing, caressing, and loving one another as the wind howled against the stone of the castle walls.

“Are you okay Sansa?” Jon asked.

“Of course.  Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well…um…because you just watched your husband be fucked by another man,” he said.  He felt strangely shy after what they had just done together.

“I loved it.  I think you two together are beautiful,” she said.

Robb pulled both of them closer to him, “I think all three of us together are beautiful.”


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's good for the goose is good for the gander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the one shot was absolutely amazing. I had tons of messages on Tumblr and a few on here for an addition to the story. I went after it with gusto. If this is popular, I might switch this out from a prompt shot to a fleshed out story.

The subjects in the North were beginning to whisper about the King’s reluctance to marry.  His advisors had brought the subject up repeatedly during council meetings, only to have Robb change the subject.  He was neither able nor willing to explain to anyone that while he did not have a legally binding marriage, he did have a wife and a husband for all intents and purposes. 

In the six moons since they had married, their arrangement had evolved into something that suited all three of them.  Most of the time, they made love together and they slept in the same chambers.  Within their marriage was three independent relationships: Jon and Robb, Jon and Sansa, and Robb and Sansa.  Each individual relationship was just as important as the marriage between the three of them and in honoring those ties, they spent time alone together, separate from the trinity. 

The life they had created together had brought all three happiness, laughter rang through the halls of Winterfell again but it also presented its own set of problems.  Sansa and Robb were still very much aware of the fact that biologically, they were siblings and as such, their union could never produce a child.  The problem was easily addressed by ensuring that Robb only spilled within Jon until such a time that Sansa was with child. 

It had been two moons since Sansa had last bled and a visit to Maester Tarley had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, news she felt she could burst at the seams with, waiting for the right time to tell her husbands.  The early days of pregnancy were a time to be cautious so she had opted to wait until she was sure the child had taken root before sharing her condition with her partners.  In the meantime, she had found a way to avoid risking her pregnancy by not actively participating in lovemaking.

The night she found out she was with child, the three of them were preparing for bed, a ritual that always involved coupling before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  As they stripped their clothing, Sansa had only gone down to her shift.

“Sansa?” Jon looked at her questioningly.  She always came to them naked but tonight she was still covered.

“I want to watch you two make love,” she said.  She walked to the chair next to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs gracefully and smiling at her husbands.

Jon and Robb had not coupled with one another without Sansa since their marriage, the request taking them off guard.

“Are you well?” Jon asked.  “We can just go to sleep if you’d prefer.”

“I’m not just going to sleep,” Robb interjected.  “I’m fucking someone tonight.”

All three of them laughed before Robb took Jon by his neck and kissed him passionately.  Jon’s body responded instantly, his cock pressing against Robb’s belly as his hand cupped his balls.  Jon rolled the two little orbs in his fingers for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of him, looking up expectantly.

“You’re an eager little cocksucker aren’t you?” Robb grinned.  Taking his dick in his hand, he rubbed the head against Jon’s mouth, pre-cum moistening his lips.  Jon ran his tongue along his bottom lip before flicking it against the tip of Robb.  “Open your mouth.”

Jon did as he was told, Robb had always been the dominant one between the two.  When their affair had begun, they had been teenage boys experimenting until the night Robb turned Jon over and fucked him for the first time.  Jon had never imagined having a cock up his ass would feel as good as it did but he came harder that night than he ever had either by his own hand or Robb’s.  Through the years they had learned each other in detail, figuring out what brought pleasure to one another and the little oddities they humored one another with that nobody else would ever know about.  One of Robb’s quirks was referring to Jon as a girl.

Jon sank his mouth over Robb, groaning at the salty taste and purely masculine musk that tickled his nose. 

“There you go sweet girl,” Robb whispered.  “That feels so good.”  Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the warm, wet, suction of Jon’s mouth.  Carding his fingers into Jon’s hair, he squeezed his hand together to pull at his locks, giving a pleasant sting and allowing his hold on Jon to force his dick farther into his mouth.  As he thrust faster into his mouth, he gripped the other side of Jon’s hair and began to push deeper.  He lost himself in the motion and before he could stop himself, he reached his peak, filling Jon’s mouth with his seed.  Jon swallowed quickly, using his finger to push the little bit that had gotten on his lips into his mouth, and making a show of swallowing it all to the last drop.

Smiling as he stood up, Jon looked towards Sansa, the need for his own release at the forefront of his mind.  As he moved towards her, she held up her hand.  “Not tonight Jon, I want to see you and Robb.”

“Sweetling,” Jon said.  “It’s going to be a while before Robb is ready to go again.”

“True but you are able correct?” she asked.

“Yes but I’d rather come inside of you.” Jon gave a little smirk.

“Robb,” Sansa said.  “Jon is going to fuck you tonight.”

Robb’s head turned quickly towards them, his expression clearly one of surprise.  “Um..”

“I’ve never fucked Robb,” Jon said quickly.  “We don’t do that.”

Robb seemed relieved to have Jon come to his defense, giving him a nod and slight smile.

“Well, until six moons ago, we had never fucked one another.  Things change.  I want to see you fuck Robb.  He should know what it is like to be filled since he likes to do it to you.”  Sansa’s tone was playful but her point was clear.

“But I like when he does it to me,” Jon argued.

“So you like being his girl?” Sansa asked.  “He even calls you his girl.”

Jon hadn’t considered why Robb did that.  Was it possible that he didn’t want to acknowledge that he was fucking another man?  Is that why Robb had never offered to be fucked?  He didn’t want to be a girl?  Jon looked at Robb. 

“I’m a King and it isn’t proper for me to be fucked…..like that,” Robb said flatly.

“But it is proper to push your cock up another man’s ass?”  Jon surprised himself with his boldness.  “I think Sansa is right.  I want to fuck you like you fuck me.”

“It’s going to hurt,” Robb said.

“Probably,” Jon said matter-of-factly.  “It hurt the first time you rolled me over and fucked me into the mattress or have you forgotten?  You didn’t even use oil, you just spit on me and yourself.”

“You came all over the place though,” Robb said.  “I seem to recall the bed being soaked from you.”

“Aye it was,” Jon said.  “And now I want to do that for you.  I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

Sansa stood up from the chair and walked towards Robb.  Putting her hand on his chest, she kissed him, running her hands over his skin and around his hips to grip his ass cheeks.  Pushing him to the bed, she guided him to his back and pulled his legs up.  She trailed her hands across his legs, massaging the muscles as she went.  Looking up at Jon, she nudged her head towards the table where the bottle of oil sat, silently telling him to retrieve it for her.  When he did, she put a generous amount of her hand before sliding it between his cheeks and massaging his entrance.  She spent several moments playing with the outside, poking the center lightly before moving back up the crack.

“You know Robb,” Sansa teased.  “You have a pretty little ass.  If I had a cock, I’d want to fuck you too.”

Robb groaned.  Sansa went back to his entrance, this time applying more pressure until the tip of her middle finger slipped it.  Robb tensed, his muscle taut.  Moving her finger back and forth, she got to her middle knuckle.  It was a strange feeling, a ring of muscle that flexed everytime she moved her finger, Robb jerking under her touch.

“Use a second finger,” Jon said from behind her.  “We want him loose and ready for me.”

Sansa followed Jon’s instructions, eventually adding a third and twisting her hand as she moved in and out.  Robb gradually relaxed, allowing her to move easier within him.  When she was sure he was relaxed and ready for Jon, she pulled back to give her husband access.

Jon moved behind Robb, turning him to his side so his back was against his chest.  He caressed his cheeks, slowly moving his hand to his center to make sure he was still slick enough for this to not hurt as much.  Jon had taken the step of making sure he was slick with oil too, wanting to make this as good for Robb as it was for him. 

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “Hold him open for me.”

Sansa spread Robb’s cheeks, giving Jon full access to him.  He nudged his hole with the head of his cock, careful to enter just a little bit before pulling back and going back in again.  He continued his ministrations until he was able to get the head of his dick in.

“How does it feel?” Jon asked Robb.

“It hurts but it’s good,” Robb said.  “Keep going.”

Jon maintained his shallow thrusts until he was able to get all the way inside his husband, his hips meeting with Robb’s cheeks.  Sansa let go of his butt, moving her hands up his body.  She laid in front of him, their faces so close that she could feel his labored, nervous breath on her lips.  She kissed him, their tongues tasting one another and taking his mind off what Jon was doing.  Jon increased his thrusting, the feeling of Robb around him all consuming.  Putting his hand under his knee, Jon lifted Robb’s leg up, opening him up even more to him.

“Robb,” Jon panted.  “Do you want to know how good it feels to get your dick sucked when you’re getting fucked?  I love it.  You’re so full and Sansa’s mouth is so fucking wet and hot.”

Robb groaned at the image in his head.  Taking Jon’s cue, Sansa dipped down and took Robb’s already half hard cock into her mouth.

“Seven hells!” Robb yelled.  “Thank you thank you thank you!  Gods Sansa!”

Robb went deeper into Sansa’s mouth with every thrust from Jon.  He was so hard and he throbbed under her tongue.  Jon reached around Robb, caressing Sansa’s face before gently pushing her away. 

“No Sansa!  Get back here!” Robb ordered.

“Don’t be fucking greedy,” Jon chided.  He wrapped his hand around Robb’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts for a few more moments before pressing it against his belly and pulling out to roll him onto his stomach.  Using his knee to separate Robb’s legs, he lined himself up again and plunged back into him, hard and fast.  Robb had to put his face into the mattress to muffle his scream. 

Holding himself up on his arms, he began thrusting into Robb hard and fast.  Every few strokes he would pause when he was fully inside and thrust even deeper, desperate to feel more of him around his prick.  When his arms got tired, he fell against Robb’s back, his mouth at his ear.

“Do you remember the first time you shoved your cock up my ass?  The night you fucked me into the bed and had me screaming in pleasure?  When you called me your girl and filled me full of your seed?”

“Yes,” Robb whimpered.  “Gods yes.”

“I’m giving that back to you tonight,” Jon growled.  “But I’m not going to call you my sweet girl.  Tonight I’m fucking a big strong man.  My cock is reducing the King in the North to fucking tears.  Tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

“So good.  So fucking good,” Robb could barely speak.

Sansa watched the scene in front of her in awe.  Jon could be filthy but she had never seen him this animalistic.  She ached to take part, her cunt wet and wanting.  She slipped her fingers down, touching herself carefully.

“Stop it Sansa,” Jon said.  “You belong to me tonight too.  I’m almost done here.  Be patient.”

She was throbbing, her body begging for release.  She had been told she could peak but not have actual sex until the third moon had passed.  It felt like she was going to explode as she watched her husbands together.

“That night, I came all over myself and the bed.  Remember that?” Jon asked.

“Yes!”

“I’m about to fill you up, I want you to cover this bed with your seed like I did.”  Jon fucked into him even harder, teetering on the edge until he let out a loud howl and peaked.  His seed filled Robb as they both came, his ass pulsing around Jon’s cock.  “Get up here Sansa!”  Jon indicated Robb’s back, she quickly straddled him, her cunt in Jon’s face.

He held himself inside of Robb, his thrusts lighter but his cock was just hard enough to keep going as he licked into Sansa.  She was soaked, the taste of her exploding on his tongue and driving him to pull her peak out of her viciously.  All of his senses were invested in his wife and husband and when she came, she soaked his face with a good bit of her release trickling down Robb’s back.  All three collapsed, exhausted and wrung out. 

Robb turned back to his side facing Jon, the evidence of his release still on his belly.  Swiping his finger across it, Jon brought his finger, coated in Robb’s release to his mouth, sucking on it while looking directly into Robb’s eyes.

“Gods Jon,” Robb said.  He was struggling to regulate his breathing, his ass still pulsating and beginning to feel sore.  “That was fucking amazing.”

“I know,” Jon said.  He smiled, reaching behind him to pull Sansa closer.  “I think I’m going to fuck you a lot more.  Better get some rest because I might even tear your ass up again tonight.”

Robb just huffed.  Sansa laid behind Jon, figuring out in her head how she was going to tell them about their babe.  She didn’t have much time to consider though before Jon pulled her over him to settle her between them.

They dozed off without bothering to clean up.  It wouldn’t matter anyway as Jon took Robb twice more during the night, leaving him aching and so sore the next day that he could barely sit through the council meetings.  Every time Jon fixed him with those brown eyes, Robb felt pulse in his ass and smiled sheepishly.


	3. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb get news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story began as a Tumblr prompt and through requests to continue, I'm adding chapters. A few messages I have gotten have requested that I play into a domination type of thing with Sansa. While I can see this arrangement going into domination type stuff in a playful manner, I don't see either Jon nor Robb (Still within canon personalities) opting to dominate a female. Plus, control games can be fun as long as they don't go into abuse and all participants are consenting.

Robb had spent the better part of the day in the great hall listening to petitions with Jon, as his hand, sitting next to him.  He understood the importance of his position but he would be lying if he didn’t confess to the process boring him to tears.  As he sat listening to yet another land complaint, he thought of all the things he’d rather be doing.  Out hunting with his men, sparing in the courtyard, or his favorite past time, making love to his partners.  He looked to his right, trying to hide the smile that played on his lips as he watched his husband pretend to be interested in what was going on in the room.  Clearly Jon was as bored as he was.  It was time for a break.

Motioning to Jon, his husband took the hint and stood, “Please clear the room.  The King would like a respite.”  The people waiting for their turn grumbled, a few complaints whispered under their breaths, but they filed out to wait in the hallway.  Robb saw the servants had remained and waved his hand to dismiss them.

“I don’t want to do this today,” Robb groaned.  “I’m sick of being the mediator for petty squabbles amongst neighbors.”

“It comes with the position love,” Jon said.  He grimaced when he realized he had just referred to the King in the North as his love outside of their apartments.

“Don’t worry Jon,” Robb said.  “Nobody can hear us.”

“That’s good.”  Jon collected the scrolls of paper that was littering the table in front of them, dropping them in a basket to be properly sorted and filed.  “I can’t forget myself again.”

“Come here,” Robb said.  Standing up, he gestured towards the small room off of the great hall, designed to give the Lord a place to break when needed.  As they entered the room, Robb sat on the table, Jon moving between his legs.  “Did you bolt the door?”

“Of course I did,” Jon said. 

Robb kissed him softly, taking his bottom lip between his.  Jon rested his hands on Robb’s waist.  When they broke their kiss, Robb leaned against Jon’s shoulder, “Have you noticed anything strange with Sansa?”

Jon thought for a second, “No, not really.  Why?”

“Have you seen her naked lately?  Or laid with her?” Robb questioned.

“No, I figured you had.” Jon was trying to remember the last time he had actually been inside of Sansa, a difficult thing since the activities between the three of them didn’t always include sex and when it did, it wasn’t always between all three of them.

“I haven’t since the last time all three of us did,” Robb said.  “Maybe she has decided she doesn’t want to be part of this?”

“I don’t know.  She hasn’t said anything,” Jon said.  “But we have to deal with that later.  We need to get back.  Only a couple more hours and we’ll go back to our apartment.”

It was going to be a long afternoon.

At dinner, Sansa looked at her plate, pushing the food around to make it look like she was eating.  Even going into the fourth month of her pregnancy, the thought of food still made her sick to her stomach.  She had managed to hide her illness well enough, making sure she got sick when her husbands weren’t within earshot and disposing of the evidence before they found it.  Her gowns were getting tighter and more uncomfortable by the day and she knew it was time to tell Jon and Robb about the babe.  A few of her handmaidens already seemed to be aware of her condition so it was only a matter of time before it became public knowledge.

“Sansa.”  Brought out of her thoughts, she turned to see Jon looking at her for a response.

“Yes?”

“Are you well?” He had a look of concern on his face and when she looked behind him, Robb seemed to share the sentiment.  “You aren’t eating.”

“I am,” she said.

“No, you aren’t.”  Jon moved closer to her and lowered his voice.  “You have done nothing but move food around your plate.  Why aren’t you eating?”

“We will discuss this in private my Lord,” Sansa said.

Jon scowled.  He hated when Sansa referred to him by title.  “Come with me,” he said. 

Sansa stood, nodding to the rest of the room before following her husband out of the hall.  As they reached the door, Jon gently took her hand to guide her.  When he tried to stop to speak to her, she held her hand up.  “I would speak to you privately, please ask Robb to join us in our apartment.”

“Okay,” Jon said.  He went back to the hall, cutting through the crowd and whispering in Robb’s ear.  Robb nodded and followed Jon.  They walked to their apartment slowly, speaking quietly about what was going on with Sansa.

“I think she’s intending on ending the relationship with me,” Robb said.  Even as he said the words, they hurt in his chest.

“Don’t worry about it until we know what is going on,” Jon said.  “I think she’s ill.  She didn’t eat tonight and it has been happening for a while now.”

Robb found himself hoping that the relationship was ending rather than Sansa being sick.  He couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to her.  When they reached the door, they both looked at each other, silently reassuring one another.

“Either way,” Jon said.  “You and I are still….”

“Yeah.” Robb cut him off and opened the door, eager to know what was going on.

Sansa was sitting in the chair in front of the fire, the servants having already prepared their rooms for the evening.  She had gotten out of her binding gown and was sitting comfortably in her night clothing.  When the men came in, she smiled and stood up.

“Husbands,” she said. 

Robb relaxed, she referred to them as her husbands which was a good sign as far as he could tell.

Sansa moved towards them, “I have something to show you.”

“What is it?” Jon asked.

She took each one of their hands in hers and placed it against her belly on either side.  Both of their eyes went wide causing her to laugh.

“You are with child!” Robb exclaimed, excitedly.  “You and Jon are having a babe!”

Jon didn’t say anything, he just stood there as still as stone.  Robb slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over.

“Jon?” Sansa was concerned over his lack of reaction.

“You’re sure?” Jon asked. 

“Of course, I’m already four moons gone.” Sansa caressed Jon’s face.  “You don’t want a babe?”

“More than anything in the world,” Jon said.  “I just…I don’t know….”

“Quit being so sullen Jon,” Robb said.  “You’re going to be a Father!”

“We’re going to be Fathers,” Jon responded.

“No, I don’t give my seed.  This has to be your babe,” Robb corrected.

“It doesn’t matter whose seed,” Jon said.  “All children will be ours, regardless.”

Robb kissed Jon hard, pulling Sansa into them.  When they broke apart, Jon could see the curve of Sansa’s belly through her gown.

“Can we see?” he asked her.

Sansa lifted her gown to her chest, revealing a little bump between her hipbones.  Robb moved behind her, taking the fabric and lifting it the rest of the way over her head and dropping it to the side.  She stood naked, feeling exposed and a little embarrassed.

“My body looks strange right now,” she said.  She shrugged slightly. 

Jon still hadn’t wrapped his head around the news that they were to be parents but it was sinking in, her bare body confirming the existence of their little one.  He lightly traced his fingers along her side, making her shiver.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Jon said.  “You’re always beautiful.”

Robb kissed the back of her shoulder, holding his hands on her hips.  He nosed her hair out of the way, licking a path up her neck until he held her earlobe between his lips.  “I can’t wait to see you even rounder with our babe.  You’re glorious.”

Jon dropped to his knees, kissing her belly and moving lower.  The scent of her was drawing him to her center, almost in desperation.  Neither he nor Robb had been able to really touch her in weeks and he felt like a man starved.  Behind her, Robb used his foot to separate her legs, giving Jon better access as he licked into her.

Taking the moment, Robb quickly stripped his clothing, returning to his place behind Sansa to glide his hands over her body.  Her legs began to shake and feel weak as Jon sucks on her nub and pushed his fingers inside of her.

“I’m going to fall,” she whimpered. 

Robb wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight.  “You won’t.  I won’t let you.  I promise.”

He held her with one arm, using the other to card his fingers through Jon’s hair.  Jon groaned, leaning into the touch.  With Robb securing her, he pulled one leg over his shoulder carefully and began to alternate between sucking and licking against her nub until she seized up, releasing the tension in her body and a moment later, lagging in Robb’s arms.  Picking her up, Robb carried her to the bed and placed her carefully on the mattress with Jon right behind him.  Moving between her legs, he entered her as slowly as he could, the pull of her body delicious, hot, and wet.

“I’m not going to last,” he gritted out.  “Fuck.”

“I want to feel you reach your peak inside of me,” Sansa said.  “I want your seed inside of me.”

Jon put his hand on Robb’s lower back, “Go ahead, let go.”  Turning his head, he kissed Robb, their tongues dancing delicately against one another.  Lifting her legs, Robb pushed deeper into Sansa, fighting the urge to thrust hard.  When he came, he broke the kiss with Jon, his head falling to the crook of his neck and being held there with a gentle hand as he lost himself in Sansa.  He held onto Jon with one hand while caressing Sansa’s hip with the other.  He felt tingly from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, and he felt the need to cry but he choked it back. 

Jon kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and then his lips.  “Beautiful boy,” he murmured against Robb’s mouth.

When Robb pulled himself back together, he leaned over Sansa, kissing her and trying to give her everything he had.  Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled at Jon. 

“You can do it now,” Robb said.

“Not tonight,” Jon responded.  Robb knew what Jon meant to do so he moved back to give Jon the space.  He looked at Sansa, “Can I?”

She nodded quickly, warm at the thought.  “Please.”

Jon laid beside her, “Will you go on top?”

“Yes,” Sansa said.  Getting up, she put her leg over his thigh.

“Sit up Jon,” Robb said.  Jon sat up so Robb could slide behind him, nestling his hips between his legs.  He relaxed against Robb’s chest. 

When Sansa took him into her cunt, he cried out.  She rolled her hips against him, every movement pulling at his gut.  She was so slick, her release glistening on her skin.  He could feel Robb’s seed surrounding him inside of her, a little bit coming out as they stroked against each other.  Robb reached around Jon, putting his thumb against her nub and rubbing slowly.

Sansa’s breath caught, another peak building.  “Keep going sweetheart,” Jon urged.  “Please keep going.  You are so fucking beautiful.  I love you so much….please….”  His pleas were getting desperate as he got closer, holding his release off until Sansa was shaking above him.  When he finally let go, he grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her into him, filling her with his seed before falling back, spent, against Robb. 

None of the three of them moved for several moments until Jon held Sansa at her waist, turning to lay her down.  The two men settled down, Sansa in between them as usual.  Both Jon and Robb splayed their hand across her belly, kissing her neck, shoulders, and collarbone.

“Is this why you’ve been watching us instead of being part of it?” Jon asked.

“Yes, I couldn’t make love until we got to at least the 4th moon,” Sansa said.  “I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure that the baby would take root.”

“I think it’s lovely,” Robb said.  “We’re going to have a little one at Winterfell again.  You two are going to be great parents.”

Sansa and Jon both looked at Robb.  “I told you this is our babe,” Jon said.  “We share everything, including the children.”

Robb smiled, reaching his hand over Sansa to rest on Jon’s hip.  “Okay, ours.”


End file.
